Women's Pick Wednesday
by xXGrayGajeelLaxusXx
Summary: Gajeel refuses to let Gray and Laxus match him up with anyone else. Gray and Laxus could give a shit's dip less about Gajeel's wishes and force him to a club hosting a night's worth a fun. Oh, How things change? (Mild Language.)


**Because Gajeel Laxus and Gray would be the Ultimate trio.**

 **I don't own neither of the songs in this fanfic, nor am i premoting them in anyway. One is hold has hell anyway.**

 **The first song is by my idol Beyonce- Get Me bodied**

 **Second is by Natalie La Rose- All Around the World**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not going in." Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at the two men standing in front of him. His fire shot red eyes were burning with fury. He could only glare at the two men because he knew if he said anything else, he'd wind up hurting to feelings. Laxus sighed and placed the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"You may say that." He mumbled, "But you came all the way over here anyway." Gajeel knocked his eyebrows together and glared at his best friend.

"You _dragged me here_ , shitass. What the hell was I supposed to do!" Gray held his hands up to his ears and groaned out loud shaking his head, asking for them to shut the hell up. Laxus rolled his eyes and turned back to the club in front of him.

"Stay out here if you want," he mumbled before pushing the doors open and slid himself right into the place. Gajeel snapped his head to Gray as he stared at him. The raven haired man then smirked.

"Come on Gajeel." Gajeel let out a puff of frustration.

"Shut it, I don't want to hear, 'It's just one date'. If I let you get away with this one, you'll push ten more chicks on my dick and now I'm stuck being the player of the block. No! I said no blind dates. No Tender, No hot Singles dot com, no Match, Zoosk, Okcupid, Nothing! Yet, look where we are."

Gray leaned against the side of the building and folded his arms in a way that pissed Gajeel off more. "We're at a Club, Gajeel." he said slowly. Gajeel sneered and looked away.

"Oh I can see that." he mumbled.

"Look, it's just a guy's night out, just the three of us. If you really want to act like an ass, you can go home." Gray gave him a small smile before turning and walking into the club. Gajeel frowned down at the ground, clenching his hand into a fist. How the hell was he supposed to get home, when they all piled up in Laxus' truck?

Gajeel sighed realizing, he had no choice but to go in, honestly, no way around this one. The last date he went on set up by his messy friends, he got a tiny little girl so much younger than him. He had attempted to date her, yet things got sticky when he realized she was still in high school. He nearly pounded Gray's face into a wall for risking him into getting handcuffed. Laxus just stood on standby, his hands up in surrender. Ever since then, he'd been more than weary of Gray and Laxus's picks in his women.

Gajeel stared at the door and took in a deep breath before pushing the door open. He was welcomed with the sounds of chatter, glass clinging, a few rings of laughter, but no music. He walked through the crowds of people and peered over shoulders, tables, and the bar. No Laxus. No Gray. He cursed under his breath and stomped back towards the door before a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"Hold on there, boy, you just got here!" He turned around and caught the sight of a woman around his age. Her hair was long, brown, and wavy. Her eyes flashed at him as she grinned and pulled him back towards the bar. "The show's gonna start in a little while. Don't you want to get picked? You look pretty handsome."

"Picked?" Gajeel repeated, "What do you mean?" The woman looked back at him with a frown.

"What do _you_ mean? You do know today is Woman's Pick Wednesday, right?" She suddenly chuckled and smirked. "Don't tell me you came here without knowing what day it was." Gajeel couldn't help but remembering bitterly that he was brought here against his will," That's a set up for failure sweet pea." Gajeel went to ask again what the hell she was talking about before lights started to flash and direct themselves over to a stage. The woman cursed and turned back to him. "Sorry, I gotta be up there. See ya later cutie!" She took off through the gathering crowd and made her way up to the stage. Gajeel stood there confused for a moment before he started to get shoved up towards the stage, random people pushing him out of the way. Whatever was about to happen was sure a fan favorite among the people here. What the hell was woman's pick Wednesdays!?

Gajeel looked up at the stage as a male walked onto the stage, welding a mic in his hands. He waved at the crowd as everyone went crazy. The man smirked at them before zipping his hand in the air, silencing the cheers and screams. Gajeel leaned in, wondering what was about to go on, he didn't even realize he was shuffling towards the stage.

The man took the mic and gave one big laugh into it. "I see you are pretty excited for tonight's Lady's Pick show!" The crowd went crazy again. Gajeel winced at how noisy they were and peered over the crowd once more to look for Laxus and Gray. When he came up empty handed, he steered his eyes back up to the stage. The man took a long walk around the stage, which was in a nice runway kind of shape. Gajeel came right in front of the whole thing, catching sight of blonde hair on to the right of the stage. He tried to lean to his sides to get a good look. Maybe it was Laxus? When the man rallied up the crowd again, Gray shifted his attention back to the stage, missing the last part of what the man said. "Remember," he was saying now, "Whoever the women pick have to participate in Men's pick Monday next week. Right Ladies!" The crowd went crazy once more before the man threw his hands up, and over the screaming of the crowd he yelled, "Then give it up for the lovely ladies of the night!" He bent down and shuffled back behind a curtain, the light going out. Gajeel lost sight of the blond locks to his right and as the light flashed back on he was too distracted to even care.

Right there in front of him stood one of the most beautiful woman he could have even laid his eyes on. His eyes widen as her brown orbs clashed with his, their stares locking. She smirked down at him and turned, her hips swaying fiercely. Her backside was just as great as the front, a very small, black skirt covering the nicely shaped humps of an ass. Heels strapped to her feet, stomped onto the ground and the lights flashed again. When the light came back on, she wasn't the only woman standing there. She was still turned his way, but the women before her were looking down at the men, probably looking down at who their prey would be. He caught sight of the woman from earlier, her outfit changed into a much skimpier one. He took in a deep breath just as music began to play.

 _9_

Gajeel watched as the woman before him turned around, her eyes no longer on him, her focus on the crowd below her. The other women slowly slid their bodies down to the ground, hair flipping, bodies folding over, hands sliding over those delectable bodies, and sweet, sweet soft moans raiding off their tongues.

 _4_

The slight teasing and moaning didn't stop, the woman before him was the only one that didn't move. Gajeel kind of wished she would though.

 _8_

The women were now on their knees, crawling slowly over to the front of the stage, below the standing woman's feet. Gajeel gulped as they slowly crowed closer, what did these numbers mean? What was about to happen?

 _1_

He couldn't turn his head away from the women as they slowly started to make their way back up to their feet. When they finally made it back up, they froze. The woman in front slowly made her way back in front of him. Gajeel took a good look at her, blonde hair, gorgeous brown eyes, a nice, cute face. She was a winner in his book.

 _B'Day_

Suddenly the slow, music less counting, flashed fluorescent lights around the club and fast paced music started. The girls started to do a small clap and stomp in pace number, packing close together, their heels clanging onto the floor of the stage.

Gajeel stared when they slowly started to break apart the girl in front pushed and hand out, her fingers forming into a sign of the number one.

 _Mission one_

 _I'ma put this on_

 _When he see me in the Dress I'ma get me some (hey)_

The blonde slid her fingers down her dress and did a small shake of her hips, making the crowd go crazy. Gajeel took in a deep breath focusing on her movements.

 _Mission two_

 _Gotta make that call_

 _Tell him get the bottles poppin' when they play my song (hey)_

The blonde turned as one of the girls handed her a phone, she pressed it to her ear before throwing it out into the crowd, and the other girls flipped their hair, breaking into a different formation. They were making a V shape.

 _Mission three_

 _Got my three best friends_

 _Like we do it all the time we gone do it again (hey)_

Two girls walked up to the blonde and each placed an arm on her shoulder. They exchanged glances before they turn and walked back into formation, the girls turning around.

 _Mission four_

 _Got the vintage Rolls_

 _Drop a couple hundreds tell him leave it at the door_

All their bodies' began to one by one, fall to the ground, soft and smoothly, Gajeel watched as the blonde from before paddled her way over to him on her hands and knees. Her tongue darted out and played a line across her lips. Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her before she smirked back at him and rolled onto her back, the other women following suit.

 _I ain't worried doing me tonight_

 _A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody_

 _While you all standin' on the wall_

 _I'm the one tonight_

The girls' legs rolled, their hands placed firmly under their backs. Gajeel lost track after that, their movements fast as they rolled across the floor and suddenly back on their feet, so swiftly and gracefully.

 _Getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied getting bodied_

 _Want my body_

 _Won't you get me bodied_

 _You want my body_

 _Won't you get me bodied (hey)_

Gajeel would be lying if he said he didn't want that body. The dancing was just a plus. He clenched his teeth, realizing there was a big chance he wasn't going to make it out this performance with his sanity. The woman was driving him crazy.

 _Can you get me bodied?_

 _I wanna be myself tonight_

 _Can you get me bodied?_

 _I wanna be myself tonight_

 _Won't you sing my body?_

 _I want to let it out tonight_

 _Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, me bodied_

The girls changed their positions and a new girl was in front this time, a red head, pretty, but not worth his interest. He wanted the blonde that disappeared into the back of the formation. He pushed through the crowd, walking along the side, of the stage, looking through the many pretty faces to find just that one woman. When he found her, their eyes locked again.

 _Mission five_

 _Skip to the front of the line_

 _Let me fix my hair up 'fore I go inside (hey)_

 _Mission six_

 _Gotta check these chicks_

 _'Cause you know they gone block when I take these flicks (hey)_

The blondie went through the dance moves, though keeping her eyes looked on him. She gave him a small smirk before making her way back up to the front of the stage. Gajeel did the same, finding himself helplessly chasing after this woman, something he'd never done.

Suddenly the music was scratched to a stop. The girls froze. Gajeel wondered if there was something wrong until another song began to play. The girl's body slowly slid and grinded to the music. Gajeel kept his eyes on the blonde her movements, sexy as hell.

 _Boy, just tell me where you wanna go_

 _I'll sit back, enjoy the ride (oh yeah)_

 _Watch me wrap my body coast to coast_

 _Trace a map of me tonight (oh yeah)_

Curse these damn lyrics and their sexy images that they placed in Gajeel mind. The show before him was no better at all, the women damn near humping each other as their bodies pressed tightly into each other, sliding slowly down to the ground, before sliding back up. Gajeel clenched his teeth again, this show was beginning to be too much for him.

An arm slipped around his shoulders and Gajeel looked back over to Gray, smirking down at him. Gajeel sensed evilness in that smirk and wondered what he and Laxus had planned. Gray leaned down and spoke to him over the loud music.

"Like what you see?" He asked, grinning as he did so. Gajeel huffed and did a once over the stage, catching the eyes of the beautiful blonde again. She gave him and wink, before continuing her moves again. The music making her body seem all the more sexy.

 _If I was YOUR girl, if I was your girl_

 _I'd give it to you all around the world_

 _If I was your girl, if I was your girl_

 _I'd give it to you all around the world_

 _(I'd give it to you)_

"Unfortunately," Gajeel mumbled, "I do. What the hell is going on? What's Women's Pick Wednesday?" Gray hummed a little and watched the girls as they danced. Gajeel's tone gave him every clue he needed to know he still hadn't liven up a bit at the thought of him even being here. How be ever, he caught said man keeping is eyes on one woman up there in particular. The blonde leader. She was prancing around now to a changed song, shaking her hips and giving Gajeel the eye way too many times for it to be just a coincidence.

"It's a day of the week at this club where the girls pick a man they like in the audience and they have to go on a date with them on the following weekend. Or the next day, I'm not really sure I've never really been here on the exact day they've done it. If they really like they guy, he has to participate with them in Men's Pick Monday."

Gajeel nodded, "Alright, what does that have to do with me?" Gray looked over at him dumbfounded. Like the answer to his own question was as plain as day. And it was, Gajeel was just being stubborn. He planned on coming and not enjoying himself, and he wasn't, but once those rea eyes of his met brown, he was a happy man. He growled low, looking back up to the beauty herself. Gray caught it all and amusement played across his face. Gajeel took a peek at him in the corner of his eyes and wanted to immediately punch him. "I know what yer thinking and she ain't pickin a guy like me." Gray stuck his bottom lip out and his eyebrows rose.

"Well she has been lookin-"

"Shut up." Gajeel took off at that moment just as the music stopped and the girls, panting and out of breath, took their last pose. Gray shook his head and looked up to the blond girl. She was looking down at him with a look that had her words plastered all over her face. "Is was he!?" Gray shrugged and held up a finger to her.

He turned and charged on over to Laxus in a corner of the club, his time occupied with gin and juice. "He ran off." He said as he rounded that corner, he grabbed Laxus and pulled him up, hulling the man with him to get Gajeel.

"I swear a man can't have a decent drink without one prick interrupting him." Gray puffed out a retort.

"You just called me a prick?"

The man from before with mic, walked up onto the stage and gather everyone's attention. He announced the girls were about to make their choices. Gray tisked and turned into a sprint. They found Gajeel about to make an exit. Gray grabbed him and pulled him back towards the stage. Gajeel immediately went to bitching. "What the hell!? I just want to go home! Let me go!" Gray didn't though as they made it back up to the stage.

"Come on, you know you want the hot blonde to pick you." Gray grumbled.

"I'm not on the stage," Laxus joked deadly behind them.

"The other one."

"Shut it! She ain't picking me" Gajeel turned and ripped himself from Gray's grip.

"Oi!" Laxus watched as Gajeel jumped away from Gray as he tried to grab him again. Gray wiped around and glared at Laxus. "What are you doing? Help me get him!" Laxus went to say something when an arm wrapped around him.

"Sorry cutie" A woman said from behind Laxus. A brown hair woman winked at him and pulled Laxus off, "He's mine right now. I made my pick." The man on stage let out a laugh as the woman tugged poor Laxus off. He smirked at Gray and gave him a wave.

"And there's out third pick of the night! Who's next?" Gray let out a breath and turned to get Gajeel. He looked around and caught him trying to make his escape at the exit again. Gray quickly tackled him to the ground.

"What the fu- Gray get the fuck off me! I'm going home!" Gajeel yelled, earning the attention of the majority of the club.

"I told you to just give someone else a chance! That's all me and Laxus want!" Gray yelled back, "Gajeel just give someone a chance to date you, you thick headed piece of shit!"

"I'm a piece of shit!? You mother-" Gajeel went to finally swing at Gray, but he was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. They turned and looked up at the same time.

Low and Behold the beauty of the night crouched right behind them, a small frown on her face. Gajeel quickly shoved Gray to the ground and stood with her. She gave him a smile and took a step to him. "Gajeel was it?" She said. Gajeel stood frozen. She turned back to the man on stage and pointed at Gajeel, "I've made my pick."

* * *

 **Let me know if you would like a Part 2...**

 **Poll up for you to debate.**


End file.
